


When Forces Collide

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Actually Very Fluffy, Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Ghazan, Alpha Katara, Alpha Korra, Alpha Kuvira, Alpha Kya, Alpha Lin, Alpha Pema, Alpha Tarrlok, Alpha Tonraq, Alpha Unalaq, Angel Bolin, Angel Ghazan, Angel Ikki, Angel Jinora, Angel Lin, Angel Mako, Angel Meelo, Angel Ming-Hua, Angel Pema, Angel P’li, Angel Raava, Angel Tenzin, Angel Zaheer, Angst, Beta Ikki, Beta Jinora, Beta Meelo, Beta P’li, Beta Raava, Beta Zaheer, Demon Bumi, Demon Katara, Demon Korra, Demon Kuvira, Demon Kya, Demon Tarrlok, Demon Tonraq, Demon Unalaq, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I hate tagging, Kidnapping, Multi, Omega Mako, Omega Ming-hua, Omega Tenzin, Raava isn’t a spirit, WHY ARE THERE SO MNAY DAMN TAGS, beta Bumi, demon Asami, korra and asami are misunderstood, mako figures them out, same with Vaatu, she’s a person, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra ans Asami, two demons, meet the prettiest omega angel they’ve ever seen.Mako is taken by two demon alphas but are things really as they seem?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Ghazan/Ming-Hua (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Pema, Lin Beifong/Pema/Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mako/Asami Sato, P'li/Zaheer (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 64





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my first big Korra project! Super excited!

“Patrol is stupid,” Asami growls.

Her flaming wings cut through the sharp air. 

Korra nods next to her. “Never find anything, anyways.”

Her icy wings were rather quiet for something so big. 

The two were demons and very powerful ones at that. 

They were alphas and two of the main leaders of the Underworld.

Korra was an ice queen while Asami was a raging fire. 

The reason they were on patrol was because they had been told of sightings of an omega male angel on the premises.

Apparently, he was capable of controlling fire.

“I say it’s fake. I’m the only fire elemental I know,” Asami snapped, her horns almost catching flame as well.

Korra’s tail wraps around Asami’s in gentle comfort.

Demons and Angels could take human appearances but preferred not too.

Demons were part dragon and Angels were part Phoenix.

It didn’t mean they all had powers or anything, it just meant that Angels had the traditional halo and wings and Demons had a tail, talons, wings, and horns.

The two were very contrasting and commonly got in fights.

But an omegan male angel with an elemental ability was so rare, it had literally been heard of once before.

Omegas made up 10 percent of the population.

Of that, not even 1 percent were males.

And of that, none were ever let out of heaven or hell unless their alpha let them.

They stayed in their domain, cherished as they deserved.

No omega was ever disrespected.

It was laughable that someone would try and hurt an omega.

They were rare and widely loved.

And a male omega? 

Never let him out of your sight.

There was only one heard of as of right now and he was taken.

But almost no omega had elemental powers.

Small demons and angels have minor powers.

Occasional spell or telekinesis to bring the remote to them, nothing fancy.

The middle class has decent power like teleportation and things.

The higher class were warriors with powers like explosions, mind control, etc.

And then there were the rarities, the diamonds in the rough.

Elementals.

Almost unheard of, elementals controlled one of four elements.

Earth, air, water, or fire.

There were barely a few but some were incredibly well known.

Lin Beifong, commander of Heaven’s army was an alpha earthbender mated to omega Tenzin who was an airbender, and alpha Pema, who was a nomad.

Tenzin was the only known male omega that could control an element.

Only male omega and he was lucky enough to be capable of controlling an element.

Tenzin, Lin, and Pema had kids but none had the elemental ability.

Asami was an alpha firebender and Korra an alpha waterbender.

The two were still looking for an omega.

Speaking of looking for an omega, Asami stops as she hears something in an alleyway.

Korra stops next to her, listening closely for that sound again.

When they land, they quickly put on a quick invisibility spell.

The two walk around the small town they find the source of the noise.

“….I’m fine, Bolin, really,” an exasperated voice says.

“Mako, come on, let’s go home, it’s not safe for you here,” another voice pleads, most likely ‘Bolin’.

“Ugh, fine,” the man named Mako responds.

The two men exit the alley and Korra and Asami’s breath is taken away.

There was an alpha sure, but the omega was beautiful.

And omega.

And actual omega angel.

The omega smelt like firewood and s’mores and home.

Suddenly, the two are snapped out of their reverie with a realization.

This was the bending omega.

And Korra and Asami wanted him.

Now.

Korra quickly lunges, losing the invisibility, and slams the unsuspecting alpha to a wall.

“Bolin!” The omega cries.

‘So his name is Mako,’ Asami’s brain helpfully supplies.

“Let him go!” Mako yells as Korra’s talons dig into Bolin’s throat.

“Or what?” Asami coos, hands lighting aflame.

Mako’s eyes widen slightly at the sight but it’s put to an end as three large pieces of rock rise to the ground and spin fast to form three large spears of lava.

They all head right to Korra but she manages to move away.

Bolin takes to his feet and once again starts manipulating the large shards of lava.

“Earthbender,” Korra snarls. “You don’t stand a chance against the two of us. Surrender.”

Mako seems to find his voice again. “Then let’s even the odds.”

Suddenly the air crackles and before Korra can move, a bolt of lightning hits her square in the chest.

It sends her toppling into old wine crates.

“A male omega bender. Tenzin taught you, didn’t he?” Asami asks Mako.

Mako purses his lips as his hands catch flame but doesn’t respond.

Two arches of water come out of nowhere and slam Bolin to a wall.

“Mako, run! I’ll hold them off!” Bolin yells, recovering from the blow faster than anyone expected.

“Or this ends now,” Korra says.

Mako’s eyebrows furrow. “What?”

Asami smiles but there’s nothing nice about it. “You, omega, come with us. And we call this all off. The war between angels and demons, this tiny fight, everything.”

Bolin scoffs. “You expect us to believe you would throw everything away just for Mako? No offense, bro.”

Mako looks at Bolin incredulously. 

What part of this situation made the word ‘bro’ ok right now?

“We just wanted an omega. We found one, we’ll take him,” Korra drawls.

Mako bites his lip in thought.

Asami wanted to be the one biting that lip but she held herself well.

“I’ll need time to pack. Here at 8 pm, tomorrow,” Mako finally says.

“You can’t do that!” Bolin all but yells at the omega. “Tenzin imprinted you! He’s going to be heartbroken.”

“You can visit, spirits, we aren’t locking him away,” Asami grumbled.

“Sorry if I find that hard to believe,” Bolin retorts.

“He’ll be under lock and key but he will have freedom. We’re demons, not monsters,” Korra said, rolling her eyes.

Mako just sighs. “Bolin get over it, let’s go.”


	2. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, ARCHIVE CRASHED

“Do you have everything? Do you need anything? Are you sure you want to follow through?” Tenzin questions, words flowing at a million miles an hour.

Mako sighs. “I have everything, Tenzin, really. And I’m fine.”

Tenzin purses his lips. “I know you are but I can’t help but worry. You’re like my son, Mako. I can’t just not be concerned.”

Mako laughs. “I know. And I thank you for it but I’ll be fine really.”

“I’ll kill those two girls if you aren’t,” Lin growls from the doorway.

Pema puts a gentle hand on her arm.

For an alpha, she was rather docile.

“Lin, he’ll be fine. Tenzin, honey, relax. You just gave birth to Rohan, sit down, and breathe,” Pema comforts.

Lin huffs and Tenzin looks downcast, knowing he’s lost.

“Thank you, Pema,” Mako says softly.

Pema smiles. “Always.”

“Mako!” Came three resoundingly screams.

Mako feels the air fly out of his chest as three kids barrel into him.

“We’re gonna miss you,” Jinora murmurs.

“I don’t want you to leave!” Ikki cries.

“I want more cuddles!” Meelo shrieked, outraged someone would try and take his heater from him.

Mako chuckles. “It’s fine, I’ll visit a lot.”

“That better be a promise, kid,” Lin snapped.

Her voice was threatening but the comment was sincere. 

Lin would never admit it but she had taken a fond liking to the omega.

“It is,” Mako affirms.

Bolin walks through the door at that moment, Pabu on his shoulder.

The alpha looks down to meet Mako’s gaze.

Before Mako can say a word, he’s being crushed in a tight embrace.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Bolin whispers.

Mako hugs him back as tight as he can. “Me too.”

“Time to go,” Tenzin finally says.

He seemed very reluctant to say it as though the words themselves would turn to knives and kill him.

Mako hoped they would kill him instead.

He truly didn’t want to leave Heaven.

His family was wonderful, he had a great job, a nice lifestyle, and everything a person could want.

Then two demon alphas decide they want him.

And everything came crashing down.

“Oogi, let’s go,” Tenzin calls.

The sky bison comes out of the sky and lands in front of them with a ‘thump’.

The beast nuzzles Mako as though she somehow understands he’s leaving.

Tenzin gets on Oogi as Mako waves goodbye to everyone.

“Bye, Mako!” The three children yell.

Mako felt a pang of remorse.

He didn’t want to leave.

He was supposed to teach Jinora how to skateboard, Ikki how to braid people’s hair to surprise Pema and Meelo how to talk to people without coming off as strange.

Mako internally winces.

Maybe the last one was too far fetched.

They finally land in that same alleyway.

There stood one large white dragon with soft blue-tinged scales.

It immediately tried to bite at Oogi but Korra was quick to act.

“Naga, down,” The ice demon says sharply causing the dragon to back down.

Mako steps off, and Tenzin quickly follows.

“Nice to finally meet the great Tenzin,” another voice says.

Out of the shadows come a few more demons.

Mako and Tenzin recognized all of them as they were highly ranked in terms of hierarchy.

There stood Tonraq, Unalaq, and an old demon by the name of Katara.

That demon was Tenzin’s mother.

Aang, Tenzin’s father, had been a human.

Bumi and Kya, the two firstborns, were demons.

Tenzin somehow wound up being an angel.

“Katara,” Tenzin says curtly.

Katara frowns slightly. “I’m still your mother, you know, Tenzin.”

Tenzin scoffs. “Yes, because all good mothers try to burn their child to make them realize why being an angel is wrong.”

Katara winces at the accusation.

Tonraq sighs. “Can we just take the boy and go? I’m starting to lose interest in this whole ordeal.”

“First, we had a deal,” Mako says. “You need to sign a peace treaty before I do anything. It needs to be blood sealed. You people aren’t known for your honesty and integrity.”

Unalaq sneers. “It has opinions. How unfortunate.”

Tenzin brings out a piece of paper with a short gust of wind.

“Sign,” he says curtly.

Unalaq and Tonraq share a look.

“How about….no?” Tonraq says.

Tonraq and Unalaq bend a large bust of water and try to encase Mako and Tenzin in ice.

But three coils of metal warp around the two’s arms, rendering their bending useless.

“Nice try,” Lin snarled, ascending from a rooftop.

Korra and Asami share a look.

The two lunge out faster than expected.

Korra slams Tenzin to the ground and Asami grabs Mako by the wrist.

“See you, Chief Beifong,” Asami snarks, grabbing Tonraq and Unalaq and shadow traveling to the underworld with Mako in tow.

Naga roars and takes Korra to follow.

“Mako!” Tenzin yells, releasing a tornado of wind that hits nothing.

“Shit,” Lin snarls.

Tenzin looks despairingly at his alpha.

“What are we going to tell Bolin?” Tenzin asks, sorrow clear in his voice.

Lin purses her lips.

“I’m not sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Gagged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THERES NO SMUT
> 
> THE TITLE IS SO INUENDOED IM SORRY

“Let me go!” Mako yells, fighting against Asami’s grip.

“Oh, give up. You aren’t escaping,” Asami snaps.

Mako grits his teeth and lets out a breath of fire.

Asami's grip loosens and Mako quickly maneuvers out.

Before he can do much though he is taken into the air by dragon claws. 

He is pulled onto the top of the dragons and suddenly there are chains around his arms and wrists and a gag in his mouth.

Korra barely glances at him as she finishes locking the chains. “Nice try, but next time remember that I have a dragon.”

Mako glares at her but can’t say a word through the gag.

“I have to say, this paints a pretty picture,” Asami compliments, looking over Mako carefully.

Korra chuckles. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“We’ll take over your duties for the next little while. Unruly omegas take a while to train,” Tonraq remarks.

“Thank you, father,” Korra says.

“We might have to deal with some military issues soon though,” Unalaq remarks.

Asami lets out a hum of agreement. 

“I say we send Amon, Yakone, Tarrlok, Kuvira, and Vaatu into the field,” Unalaq says.

Korra shakes her head. “They have Raava, Zaheer, P’li, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua. We are far too evenly matched. We can’t rush into a fight, we have to trick them.”

Asami nods. “I agree. I say we use our omega as bait once he’s trained.”

Mako’s eyes light up with fury.

“That might take a while given his attitude,” Tonraq says, noticing Mako’s anger.

Korra waves it off. “He’ll be fine with some discipline.”

“We’ll see you at dinner tonight,” Asami says. “I do believe there’s a gala in honor of someone’s birthday.”

“Who?” Tonraq asks.

Korra shrugs. “I don’t give a shit. Just go, drink wine, eat some food, and then get the fuck outta there.”

The four demons laugh and Mako feels sick.

In Heaven, birthdays were absolutely sacred.

Huge galas and parties were thrown for people’s birthday, whether they were just born or 83 years old.

Suddenly, Korra shields Mako’s eyes.

“The light is pretty damn bright the first couple of times,” Korra explains.

A bright red light covers the group and Mako distinctly hears cheers.

When Korra removes her hand, Mako’s eyes take a minute to adjust to the hues of dark reds, blues, greens, and blacks.

But when he does, a small gasp escapes his gagged mouth.

On his left were hundreds of rows of houses, all beautiful and elaborate.

The higher up the house was, the better it was.

It was very similar to Heaven.

People lived in peace with each other.

They looked different but they behaved the same.

It baffles Mako to see how similar they were.

The omega was guessing the topmost row of houses was where he was supposed to live with Korra and Asami.

But on the right side was where all the differences ended.

On the right were 9 tears.

On for each level of Hell’s banishments.

Level 1 was for the smaller sinners and Level 9 was for the worst of the worst.

Mako wanted to throw up as he hears screams of agony and sees blood splatter everywhere.

In Heaven, there was just one courtyard filled with happy souls.

The omega immediately curls closer to Asami and buries his face in her neck to drown out the screams.

Mako’s sensible side was screaming to get away from the alpha but his omegan senses were quickly overriding his common sense.

Mako quickly realized with dawning horror that his heat was nearing.

And he forgot the suppressants.

Mako cusses at himself.

How the hell could he forget something as important as suppressants?

Mako realizes after a moment that he doesn't hear screaming anymore.

He peeks out from Asami’s neck and sees a barrier between the left and right sides.

You couldn't see through it and it was probably soundproof.

‘To keep the demons sane,’ Mako thought. 

Mako almost laughs out loud at the thought.

‘Keeping the demons sane,” Mako thought hysterically.

Sane demons.

Imagine.

Mako realizes after a second that the gag had been taken out of his mouth at some point while he was panicking and his jaw was slightly aching.

“Done yet?” Asami asks, amused.

Mako’s face flames as Korra snickers.

“I wasn’t- I didn’t- ” Mako stammered.

“Relax,” Asami consoles. “We aren’t going to do anything to you. Despite what you guys think, we aren’t rapists.”

Mako sighs.

“You need something, don’t you?” Korra asks, knowingly.

Mako mumbles something under his breath.

“Can’t hear you, darling, speak louder,” Asami coaxes.

“Suppressants. I need suppressants,” Mako snaps.

The two female alphas seem taken aback before shrugging.

“I’ll pick them up tomorrow from the apothecary,” Korra says, once more looking forward to steering Naga.

Mako blinks. “Just like that?”

Asami’s eyes softened. “I don’t know what shit they told you up there but suppressants are important. If you need anything, ask. We’re trying to get to know you, you know.”

Mako tries to hide his shock.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. Not too bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a whole lot more than I thought I would.

“Oh my god,” Mako mutters once he sees the house he's supposed to live in.

The Sato estate is set up on various levels. 

The lowest level appears to have an archway and a small tower, the second one has another archway which sports a clock, and the third and final level contains the mansion itself. 

All three levels boast a solid chrome color. 

The Sato estate has a bathroom on the ground floor and a ladies' powder room on the first floor.

The interior of the mansion is elegantly decorated and beautiful. 

There is a swimming pool with a large lion turtle statue, as well as two gyms located on either side. 

There is also a racetrack located within the mansion's grounds.

The bedrooms were huge with almost French architecture.

Mako didn’t doubt that the demons had gotten ideas from visiting the human world.

The tour was very short.

Tiny black foxes were everywhere and Mako soon realized they were what he could use for help.

They would help him around the house to find things he needed.

They were like the equivalent to white peacocks in Heaven.

Mako was led up to the third floor.

There were several rooms but one was clearly made for Korra and Asami.

He assumed they would expect him to sleep with them but he was surprised when the tiny fox led him to the neighboring room.

“I hope it’s big enough,” Asami says from behind.

“I’m sure it’ll be- holy shit,” Mako says, opening the door to reveal a gigantic room.

Painted in beautiful hues of blue with featherlight touches of white and silver, the room screamed Mako’s name.

The bed was beautiful and it had several different paintings for different animals, especially peacocks.

There was a TV and a computer waiting on a desk. 

Mako could see the edges of firebending scrolls laying in those drawers.

“Hope you like it,” Korra offers.

The omega was surprised by the two alpha’s sincerity.

“It’s amazing,” Mako says.

Asami smiles. “I’m glad. The foxes will tell you when dinner starts.”

Mako is left alone in his room.

‘Meelo would like jumping on the bed and Ikki would love the art,’ Mako notes.

‘Jinora would love these scrolls,’ Mako thought as he pulled out various informative scrolls from the desk drawers.

Mako feels homesick and it’s barely been a day.

God, he was pathetic.

The door is knocked on as a little fox peeks through.

“Dinner?” Mako asks.

The little ball of black fluff nods.

Mako reaches down and picks it up, much to the tiny thing’s surprise.

“You remind me of Pabu,” Mako murmurs, running his fingers through black fur.

Soon, several foxes lay in Mako’s lap, purring and cuddling the tiny omega.

The original lay on top of his head, comfortably sleeping.

“Mako, are you- oh my god,” Asami chuckles once she sees the predicament the omega is in.

“In my defense, they are really cute,” Mako defends.

Asami’s eyes twinkle with mirth. “Let’s go. You can cuddle with the foxes later.”

Mako’s heart breaks when he has to wake the sleeping creatures.

He almost cries when one of them sends him a look of betrayal and turns away from him.

Asami has to drag him out of the room because the alpha knew the omega would feel too bad to leave on his own.

For the first few minutes of the walk, Mako silently admires the architecture as Asami watches the omega.

Suddenly, Mako remembers something. “Asami?”

“Yes,” The Fire demon answers.

“You acted much….colder in front of others. But with just the three of use, you and Korra act….civil,” Mako says, trying to eloquently put together his sentence.

Asami purses her lips. “We don’t like acting brutish but we don’t want to lose the fear we’ve instilled in others. Without it, demons would constantly be attacking heaven.”

Mako’s eyes widened. “You’re the one stopping large scale attacks?”

Asami gives him a wry smile. “Angels’ safety for the price of a good reputation.”

Mako was slowly processing the information given to him as they enter the dining room.

There stood a maid but no Korra.

“Meeting?” Asami asks.

The maid simply nods and the female alpha sighs.

“Third time this week,” Asami says.

Mako frowns. “It’s Wednesday though.”

Asami chuckles. “I know. I would be in meetings too typically, but I think this meeting is just a briefing for Korra. Unalaq and Tonraq said they’d be taking over for a while. I’ll hold them to it, too.”

Mako makes a noise of understanding.

The two sit down and start to eat.

“This place is gigantic,” Mako breathes, looking at the vast chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

“You know what else is gigantic?” Another voice says.

Korra was leaning on the doorway, a huge grin on her face.

Mako flushes three different shades of red and Korra snickers.

“I was going to say the pool, Mako. Care to share what you were thinking about?” Korra asks innocently.

Mako sputters. “We both know that is not what you were talking about!”

Asami laughs. “Korra, leave the poor thing alone. He doesn’t need your terrible jokes.”

Korra gasps in mock offense. “Terrible jokes? My jokes are great.”

“Great-ly overrated, more like,” Mako mutters.

Korra gapes at him and Asami chuckles.

“I forgot to tell you. It has a mouth on it and like animals,” Asami mentions.

Korra snorts. “I can see that.”

Mako smiles.

Maybe a staying with them wouldn’t be such a bad decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	5. Minorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami as good alphas.
> 
> Mako is easily flustered.
> 
> This right here, is what I live for,

Definitely a bad decision.

Mako screeches in fear as he is speeding down a slide like contraption with Meelo in his lap, Ikki on top of his shoulders, and Jinora clinging onto his side for dear life.

He had requested for someone to visit but Asami and Korra told him no one with lots of power.

So, he obviously had to choose his favorite minorities.

“WHEE!” Meelo yells.

Ikki whoops in delight.

“I’m going to die before I get my tattoos!” Jinora wailed.

“You’re going to die and you’re worried about tattoos!” Mako hisses incredulously.

The ramp comes to an end and they all launch off the platform into a pool.

Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora spring out with ease and use gusts of wind to dry themselves.

Mako warms up his body and makes the water evaporate from his body.

Baby Rohan squeals with delight.

“Wow, that was an impressive cannon ball,” Asami appreciates.

She was sitting on a beach chair close by with Korra next to her.

Jinora had taken a liking to Asami and Ikki was obsessed with Korra.

Meelo didn’t care for anyone but Mako.

Mako picks Rohan out of his stroller and holds him with practiced ease.

He did raise the other three air bender children after all.

Mako flops on the third chair, absolutely exhausted.

“Never doing that again,” Mako declares.

Jinora nods in agreement.

She was sitting next to Asami with some lychee juice in hand.

Ikki was talking a million miles an hour and somehow Korra was understanding and speaking back just as fast.

Meelo was….

Being Meelo.

“Tenzin wants them back soon,” Korra notes.

“Sounds good,” Mako responds.

“Mako!” Ikki calls.

“Yes?” Mako responds, accepting the glass of lychee juice from Asami.

“Will you also be getting pregnant from Korra and Asami and having a baby like Rohan?” Ikki questions.

Mako chokes on the juice he just sips and Asami turns three different shades of red.

Korra just smirks. “If he lets us, I’m sure it wouldn’t be too bad making a baby.”

Mako flushes as Asami finally recovers from her shock.

“We would never force him into having children, if that’s what you’re asking, Ikki,” Asami responds smoothly.

Jinora nods. “Good answer.”

Meelo looks confused. “How do you make babies?”

No one in the room is quite sure on how to answer that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	6. Cherries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fluffy, I can’t-

Mako collapses on the couch.

They had just dropped off the kids at the transportation area and bid them farewell.

Taking care of them had taken a toll on Mako since he had to take care of all four of them for 2 days.

Typically, it wouldn’t be a huge feat, but he’s just as lost as they were in the huge palace of the Sato mansion so taking care of 4 airbending kids is not as simple as it sounds.

“I like them. They’re very amusing,” Asami notes.

Mako grimances. “Not if you had to run after them all day.”

Korra chuckles. “I suppose not. I’m sorry that your brother couldn’t come.”

Mako shrugs. “I understand it for right now, but in the future, I’ll break Unalaq’s knee caps if he says Bolin can’t come.”

“I’d pay to see that,” Asami says.

“Amen to that,” Korra snickers.

The demons found much glee in using godly terms to belittle others.

Mako found it rather amusing too.

But the thing he loved most about Hell was their acceptance.

Much to many people’s shock, Hell was much more forgiving than Heaven.

If you paid the price for your crime, you lived a normal life.

And to top it all off, Hell had more colors than Heaven.

While Heaven was a pristine white, most of Hell was actually covered in various rainbow colors.

Since being labeled a part of the LGBTQ+ community was a crime, most people got stuck in Hell.

But everyone was so accepting.

All the homophobes went to Heaven to live perfect lives because they fit god’s standard of normality.

Mako had always hated that part and had a new found respect for Hell when he discovered their benefits.

Mako knew as a fact that Korra and Asami has a gay marriage but the omega had great respect for them.

He knew their relationship would be fine without him, which got him thinking.

Why did they want him anyways?

What did they gain?

“Mako!” Korra yells, barreling into his room.

Mako shrieks in surprise and scrambles to cover himself with the towel.

He just came out of the shower so he wasn’t exactly wearing anything.

Korra gapes for a second before realizing what was happening and turning around.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Korra chants.

Mako flushes. “It’s fine, just knock next time.”

“Korra, what the hell are you- spirits, I’m sorry,” Asami says, using her wings to cover her eyes the second she enters.

“Does no one here have a sense of personal privacy?” Mako complains.

Both alphas cringe at the accusation but don’t turn around.

Mako quickly throws on a sweatshirt and some pants.

Asami moves her wings half a centimeter and sighs in relief when she sees the omega dressed.

She smacks Korra, prompting the other alpha to turn around.

“Sorry,” Korra apologizes again.

The corner of Mako’s lips quirk up. “For someone so confident, you looked rather shocked to see me without clothes.”

Korra gives him one look before bursting into laughter.

Asami also tries to cover up her laugh with a cough.

Mako’s eyebrows furrow. “What?”

“No, sorry, I swear I’m not trying to laugh,” Korra wheezes. “It’s just, nudity isn’t a big deal here. It was your wings for me. I’ve never seen Phoenix wings and here, it’s rude to see the omega’s wings before sex.”

Mako gapes. “You can see my fucking vagina but not my wings? And yes, I say vagina, deal with it.”

Asami looks amused. “Wings here symbolize power. They are very important to our culture. Omega’s only show their wings once they've been claimed.”

Mako suddenly turns red. “Does that mean you technically just fucked me in a way?”

Korra opens and closes her mouth several times, unsure on how to respond.

Mako buries his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

Asami chuckles and pats the omega’s back. “It’s ok.”

When Mako looks up, Korra is waggling her eyebrows.

“Does that mean we just popped your cherry, princess?” Korra smirks.

She’s hit square in the face with a pillow and Asami couldn’t stop laughing if she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	7. Unalaq’s statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the shit is even happening in this series?
> 
> Someone, anyone, please tell me where the hell this is going?

“We expect the news of heirs within the next few weeks,” Tonraq says bluntly.

Korra’s glass shatters in her hand from the sheer force she holds it with.

Mako makes a noise of discomfort as Asami’s grip on his waist increases exponentially.

Korra’s wings subconsciously move closer to Mako is a defensive way.

The omega had learnt that if he acted like a whore in front of officials, the faster meetings ended.

And the faster they ended, the faster Mako could go back to speaking regularly and not like a dim witted, slutty, bimbo.

“We’ll discuss it,” Asami responds smoothly.

Korra just nods, opening her palm with distaste.

Several shards of glass lay embedded in her palm but the female alpha yanks they put its ease and wipes off the blood with a cloth.

Mako would yell at her about that later but for right now, he had bigger problems to worry about.

Tonraq leaves and Mako rushes towards Korra.

“Idiot,” Mako snaps as he inspects the alpha’s hand.

Korra winces at the accusation but allows the omega to heal her quickly.

One hand over hers, a couple of hushed words, and one golden glow later, Korra’s hand is fine.

“Children? It’s been less than a month,” Asami says, clearly irritated.

“We could say I’m infertile,” Mako suggests.

Korra shakes her head. “When you get pregnant in the future, it’ll seem suspicious.

Mako raises an eyebrow. “When?”

Korra’s eyes widen comically. “Wait, that’s not what I meant- I would never force you to- I mean I want kids-”

Mako bursts into laughter despite the seriousness of the situation.

“It’s fine, I’m just teasing,” Mako laughs.

Korra pouts. “Unfairly cute omegas with their pretty eyes and smart mouths.”

Asami snorts in amusement. “Korra, your will power is just zero.”

Korra sputters in shock.

She looks over to Mako for reassurance only to be met with sympathetic eyes.

Korra scoffs. “Everyone’s turning against me.”

Mako seems to be mulling something over.

“What?” Asami finally asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

“My heats in two weeks,” Mako says slowly.

“Ran out of suppressants?” Asami guesses.

Mako shakes his head. “We both want kids but we need a little time, but we all know we aren’t going to get it. My heats in two weeks and I’m not going to take the suppressants.”

Both alphas freeze.

“We’ll try for kids, doesn’t work, we’ll tell them,” Mako says, waving it off.

He ignored the clawing of anxiety as it tore up his throat.

The omega was certain he wanted the two alphas but children?

This was starting to move a it faster than Mako was used to.

“And if you do get pregnant?” Korra asks carefully.

Mako purses his lips. “Then we might need to consider getting a nursery.”

This time it’s Asami’s glass that breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	8. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking idea where this story is going.
> 
> Like, wtf?
> 
> This is legit my story:
> 
> Mako: Meelo’s kinda weird, ngl.
> 
> Five minutes later
> 
> Mako: I’m carrying the children of my entire species arch nemesises.
> 
> Like, wtf????
> 
> Someone explain???

Mako winces as he gets out of bed.

He was absolutely sore all over from his heat.

Korra and Asami had to go to a meeting so he was alone right now.

The omega’s hand covers the two claim marks on his neck.

Mako flinches as his fingers touch the sensitive skin.

He could still feel lingering pain from when the two alpha’s had bit him.

Suddenly, Mako remembers why they had done it.

He rushes into the kitchen and quickly mixes together some herbs and chemicals.

The omega takes a knife and cuts a shallow cut into his palm.

He takes a drop of blood from his cut and drops it into the vile.

Mako’s hand flys up to cover his mouth in shock.

The vile filled with clear potion turns into a vibrant pink and Mako feels his heart stop.

This was an ancient technique used by angels and demons both to check for pregnancy.

You make a clear potion then add a drop of blood.

The potion will turn a light blue for male omega, medium blue for male beta, and dark blue for male alpha.

It also turns light pink for female omega, medium pink for female beta, and dark pink for female alpha.

If there are twins or more, it will make levels with different colors.

If you aren’t pregnant, the potion will remain clear with no change.

But Mako’s was a dark pink.

‘At least there’s only one kid,’ Mako’s mind helpfully supplies.

Lack of air makes the omega’s head spin.

He needed to tell someone but couldn’t tell Asami or Korra yet.

He was scared.

What if she turns out to be an angel?

Would they kill her?

Abandon her?

Or worse, try to change her by using the ceremonial demonifying?

Mako feels bile rise in his throat at the thought.

Demonifying was when you drew several different ancient symbols out of the blood of the angel child’s demon parents.

Then you would put your child in the deepest volcano of hell and if they are strong enough, they would turn into demons after a week of excruciating pain.

If they weren’t strong enough, they turned into ghosts and half formed monsters that are sent to roam the earth.

Mako feels a panic attack coming so he runs out of his room and out of the palace.

He tears through the gardens to the stables.

The second he throws open the door, Naga jumps up.

The ice dragon seems to sense his oncoming panic and envelops the omega in her wings.

The ice dragon’s cool temperatures calms Mako down almost immediately.

“Naga, I’m pregnant,” Mako whispers.

The dragon freezes.

Naga moves away and nuzzles his stomach.

Her black eyes light up with joy and Mako knows she understood what he was saying and can feel the baby.

“Mako? What are you doing?” A voice says from the door.

Mako turns around and sees Korra and Asami standing in the doorway.

Naga coos and nudges Mako’s stomach.

Mako freezes.

Asami’s jaw drops as she figures out what’s happening.

“Mako,” Korra asks, sounding choked.

Mako opens and closes his mouth, not knowing how to respond.

“Are you-” Asami starts to ask only to be cut off.

“I’m pregnant,” Mako blurts out.

Korra faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	9. Crib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRO I FEEL LIKE SO ACCOMPLISHED BEVAUSE THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPMTER.
> 
> BUT ALSO THIS DHPATER IS FOR ThatOneGuy56 FOR THE FIC THEY MADE ME
> 
> THANK YOU!

“No, not there,” Mako sighs.

Korra groans. “Can’t we have someone do this for us?”

Asami glares at the other alpha. “No. I can build. A crib.”

“No. No, you cannot,” Mako says flatly, gesturing to the scattered pieces of wood that were supposed to make a crib.

“I’m from Hell and I’m 100% certain IKEA is worse,” Korra hisses after once again slamming the hammer on her finger.

Mako moves to help her but the two alphas give him one look and he stops moving.

The omega rolls his eyes. “I’m literally one month along, I’m fine.”

Asami gives him another look. “Really? Which one of us hasn’t been able to hold food down for the past month?”

Mako flushes. “Fuck you too.”

Korra makes another sound of distress, meaning she hit herself with the hammer again.

“No. Fuck IKEA,” Kora mutters, throwing the hammer across the room.

Asami murmurs a quick agreement and Mako sighs.

“Just call someone to do it, Asami,” Mako says wearily.

Asami glares at Mako but picks up a pen and paper to write out a quick letter.

She beckons for a crow to deliver the letter, glaring at the ‘crib’ the whole time.

Mako moves to stand when he’s suddenly assaulted by pain.

“Shit,” the omega hisses.

Immediately, Korra and Asami jump up.

“Is the baby ok? Are you ok?” Asami asks.

Korra just looks around to assess for danger.

Mako rolls his eyes. “I stepped on a nail, dumbass.”

Asami looks at him in surprise. “There weren’t any nails over there.”

Mako snorts. “Tell that to my foot.”

Korra shakes her head. “Mako, there were no nails there.”

The omega’s face turns an ashen color as he slowly lifts his foot.

He shrieks in surprise when he sees a half dead spider wasp on the floor where his foot was.

He clings onto Korra as both alphas try not to laugh.

“Laugh, and I make you choke on a nest of spider wasps,” Mako threatens.

Korra turns almost purple trying not to laugh as Asami picks up the bug and throws it out.

Suddenly, the door to the room is thrown open and three kids rush through.

Mako’s only thought is ‘Help’ as he’s tackled by three air bending kids.

“You’re pregnant!” Meelo yells.

“Is it a boy or girl?” Jinora inquires.

“Alpha or omega?” Ikki questions.

“Dead if you don’t get off me,” Mako wheezes, out of breath from being tackled.

The three kids are quick to get off and help the omega up.

“Female alpha,” Asami answers.

The three kids light up in excitement.

“Daddy’s going to be so excited!” Ikki cheers.

Mako frowns. “How does he not know yet?”

“Only mom and mama read the letter. They kept it from daddy since they didn’t want to panic him,” Jinora explains.

Mako makes a noise of understanding.

Meelo suddenly makes a face. “Babies are gross.”

The corner of Korra’s lips quirk up. “Why?”

Meelo gags. “I figured out how they’re made.”

Everyone is dead silent at the revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit have no idea where this fic has ended, how it started, or what happened.
> 
> I just hoped you guys liked it.

5 years later  
“Hello, Yasuko,” Tenzin coos to the five year old.

“Uncle Tenzin!” The little girl yells.

She tackles the omega in a hug as a weary triad follows her.

Asami’s holding a bag of Yasuko’s stuff while Korra supports Mako.

Nine months along with a male alpha, ready to go into labor any day.

The omega was understandably pissed when he realized neither one of his kids take after him.

He still loved his kids to pieces though.

Yasuko turned out to be a demon, the perfect replica of her mothers.

But she had Mako’s eyes and smile, so she was absolutely adorable.

The healers were 90% certain that this child would be an angel though Mako doesn’t believe it.

His gut tells him it’s going to be another demon, so he’ll follow his instincts.

They weren’t sure of a name yet but they had to decide soon.

Bolin was excited to be an uncle again.

Yasuko adored Bolin and attempted to be just like him.

Korra and Asami found it endearing.

Mako finds it terrifying.

He isn’t sure what he’d do with two Bolins.

Constantly cry and laugh at the same time, most likely.

“Mako! How’s the baby?” Pema asks.

Mako smiles wearily. “Kicking. A lot.”

Lin snorts. “Tenzin said the same for Jinora. She came out fine.”

Meelo scoffs. “Mother, do you know the meaning of fine?”

Jinora smacks the back of his head and he sticks his tongue out at her in retaliation.

Ikki giggles. “Can I feel?”

“Sure,” Mako replies.

Ikki walks over and carefully places a hand on the omega’s stomach.

Ikki’s eyes widen with wonder when she feels the baby kick several items where her hands are.

Asami chuckles. “Korra cried when she first felt Yasuko kick.”

“Did not,” Korra says right away.

Bolin raises an eyebrow. “Awfully defensive there, Korra.”

“Shut up,” Korra grumbles.

Everyone laughs and Korra just complains about being harassed.

Mako smiles.

Things were perfect.

And suddenly, he feels pain run through his abdomen as water soaks through his pants.

Tenzin and Mako share one look that communicates everything.

Mako’s water just broke.

The omega groans.

Oh, for fucks sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
